


Four Times Victoria Was Clit-Blocked (and one time she wasn't)

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Circle Jerk, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's pretty sure if he doesn't get off soon, she's going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Victoria Was Clit-Blocked (and one time she wasn't)

1)  
The first night Victoria doesn't even think about getting off. There are way too many things going on. Primarily, they’re all incredibly drunk. Beautifully blitzed, spectacularly sloshed, there are a hundred words for it and she’s got a good enough vocabulary to alliterate them all. Cobra is a band of people who know how to enjoy themselves while drunk.

Cobra is also a band of people that make drivers wish they had drawn another bus. Nate convinces the driver to pull over for twenty minutes, _just twenty, we promise_ , and they all pile outside to play tag, freeze tag, tv tag, and other brilliant versions. A minute in Victoria takes her shoes off, because it’s way more fun to run barefoot in the grass, even if it is sort of cold and wet. A half an hour later Eddie is scooting them back up the stairs, and somewhere between that and dawn, she falls asleep.

So yeah, she doesn’t get off. But neither does she brush her teeth, or change into boxers and a loose shirt. She’s drunk, and totally happy about ignoring all bedtime rituals.

2)  
The second night on tour Victoria goes to her bunk earlier than the rest. Not ridiculously early, not ‘we’ve got drama in the band let’s talk shit out before everything sucks’ early. The last thing she would want is someone to tear the curtain open because Gabe thought she was pissed off at them. There’s actually only one thing she wants right now, and a quick rifle through her bag gets it.

Victoria’s wet enough that she doesn’t need lubricant, which is nice. When her cherry Wet starts to dry it makes everything sticky, and it’s not like she has a shower available when the bus is in motion. She spreads her legs and starts by rubbing the cold plastic on her thigh until it warms up. She’s learned from experience she’s not a temperature play kind of girl.

Normally she’d turn the toy to it’s lowest setting, let her arousal slowly ratchet up. But in a situation like this time is a risk factor, and the sooner she orgasms the better. She turns the dial at the end to setting seven of nine and nearly bites through her lip trying not to scream at the first touch of it on her clit.

“What the fuck is that?” Alex’s voice comes from across the tiny walkway, apparently he decided he didn’t want to play Halo any longer.

Oh god, no. She answers immediately, “What was what?”

“Buzzing sound. If it’s the bus I’m going to have to get drunk every night before I try to sleep. It’s like when you turn a radio on at no volume, and you can still hear it? I fucking hate that.”

“No, it’s not the bus. It’s my phone, sorry.”

“You can pay just ninety nine cents for any ringtone in the world, and you kept the buzzing noise? Lame, Asher.”

“I’ll inform you when I get Hit Me Baby, so you can call me and I can not answer.” Victoria sighs and turns off her vibrator. Clearly getting off will have to wait until everyone is asleep.

3)  
Victoria’s almost there, toes curling, lip red and swollen from bite marks when the bus rings out with a scream and a sudden thud. The crash is obviously someone falling out of their bunk, they’ve all done it at least once. But the scream proceeds the thud by too much to be a startled scream about falling.

She turns the toy off, pulls her panties back up and opens the curtain. Ryland’s on the floor, limbs awkwardly half curled under him. Normally she’d snicker at him for being that drunk, but he doesn’t look groggy and confused and in desperate need of a piss, he looks terrified.

“Whasup?” Nate asks, the words blurring together in his sleepiness.

“They were all dead,” Ryland explains. His voice doesn’t sound right, it’s pretty damn clear he’s traumatized by his dream. Gabe’s out of his bed in a flash, arms around Ryland. They don’t have nightmares often, they’re some combination of too old and too jaded. But it happens on occasion, and you’d have to be a real douche to not care when someone’s shaking.

“Let’s go watch Superbad?” Victoria suggests. She watched it like a day ago, but it’s one of Ryland’s favourite comedies, and he knows enough of the dialogue that hopefully getting involved in quoting will distract him from whoever happened to die.

4)  
Okay, so maybe she’s not actually horny right now. It’s the principle of the thing that has Victoria crawling into her bunk. She hasn’t gotten off in days and since she’s normally a once a night kind of woman it’s just wrong. The bus is blessedly empty and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t use the opportunity.

Leaving her jeans crumpled in the small walkway -they can’t bitch at her for leaving her clothes around as long as she picks them up before anyone else comes in- Victoria hops into bed. The scent of cherries on her fingers is strong, but she can always cover it with smoking a bowl later. She turns the vibrator on to its lowest setting and starts moving it over her inner thighs, occasionally drifting featherlight to her mound. It should be enough to get the blood flowing, so to speak.

When someone knocks on the door of the bus Victoria’s first, barely tamped down reaction is to throw the vibrator at the wall. It’s fucking ridiculous. She doesn’t want to get the door. It’s probably not a fellow Cobra, it’s a bit early in the day to be fucked up enough to forget the alarm code. But most tour types are people that would never stop knocking, and the only thing that would be more aggravating than answering the door is listening to someone knock for twenty minutes straight.

“Can Natey come out and play? It’s a secret drummer thing.”

“He’s not here,” Victoria informs him.

He shrugs. “Okay. Do you want to come? It’s actually blackjack, and we need more players.”

Victoria thinks about it for a second, then shrugs. In general people play with beers and wine coolers instead of money, and racking up a night’s worth of alcohol sounds like twice a good time.

5)  
“We need to set up a private time kind of deal.” Victoria says firmly. It’s maybe not the best time for this, all four of them are busy playing Halo, but she wants it said.

“What?”

“Everyone on the bus gets like half an hour alone per day. A scheduled time.”

“Why?” They’re not taking her seriously. None of them even look away from the screen.

“Because we all need private time to get off.”

“What? No we don’t.”

“Some of us do.” If anyone was looking away from the damn game they’d see her unimpressed expression, her arms crossed. But of course no one looks, because they’re all obsessed and glancing away might get their guy killed. She’s like a WOW widow, except with a first person shooter.

Ryland grins. Victoria’s not sure if it’s for a move he just made or in reaction to her until he says “not really our problem, is it?”

It’s possible she’s gone insane from sexual tension. In fact, it’s likely. But at this point she’s just going to say it. “You know what? I don’t care. You win. I’m gonna go and do it and you can fucking watch. I don’t care.”

“What?”

“Yeah fucking join in too. See if I fucking care.” It would be easier to do this if she was drunk but she’s making a point. A big, loud, orgasmy point. There’s no time to be shy.

“You seriously aren’t-”

“Why not?” she interrupts Gabe. “You’re right. You guys jerk off whenever, why can’t I?”

That said, Victoria retreats to her bunk, stopping only to get her vibrator from her suitcase. The buzz is hardly audible over the sounds of rapid gunfire, but that hardly matters. They _know_ , and shooting at each other isn’t going to stop them from thinking about what’s happening in the back half of the bus. Either they’ll get embarrassed and ask her to stop and she’ll win, or she’ll get over her getting off in public thing which means she still wins.

Nate is the first to break, he comes and sits on Alex’s bed, across from her. Victoria blushes a bit, but doesn’t stop. It’s not like she hasn’t let her boyfriends watch in the past, this is just one notch above that. “That’s really fuckin’ hot.”

Victoria manages to keep her voice calm. “That’s good, I guess. I’m not doing it for _you_.”

“Seriously, you’re not kicking him out?” Gabe shouts from the front half, and then curses as someone shoots at him.

“Why should I? You don’t stop jerking off when someone else is in the bus.” Victoria hears Gabe mutter something that sounds like ‘fuck it’, and a clatter that can only be him tossing his controller to the floor. The sound is repeated twice more, and all three of them come to the bunks. Alex and Ryland sitting beside Nate, Gabe sitting on the floor in the aisle way.

“Right, so I’m just gonna do this.” Alex shrugs and unzips his jeans. Victoria would consider snickering, except it would ruin the weird balance of this. Besides, her body is starting to react to the low vibrations, she doesn’t _feel_ like laughing. Instead she lets out a moan and scoots down the bed so she can brace her leg against the bottom of the bunk. The next time she looks over at the guys, all four of them are jerking off. It feels like a victory.

She comes first, groaning, which sets off Nate to spurt into his hand. Instead of laughing at him for a quick release Victoria takes a deep breath and dials the vibrator a few notches higher. The second orgasm is always better.

“Well, that was a good date.” Gabe says after they’re all done. His head is in his hands, come wiped off on his shorts.

“I’m pretty sure that in no way qualified as a date,” Alex replies, voice muffled by the way his head is buried in Nate’s shoulder.

“Sure it did. Dates are for hanging out with sex at the end. We’re always hanging out, and we just had sex, so.” Victoria’s not sure if a circle jerk counts as sex, but whatever. Arguing with Gabe takes energy and she’s too blissed to care.


End file.
